Silence
by KinHiromi
Summary: The story of a silent boy's twisted love. AU! AkaKuro.


Title: Silence

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball

Summary: The story of a silent boy's twisted love.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Akashi/Kuroko

Warnings: Violence and abuse.

* * *

><p><p>

Silence. There was nothing more that had ever been wanted from this boy. His step-father had always told him of how sick he was of listening to his voice. For every word he uttered, it was his poor mother that received the punishment. A belt, a beer bottle and sometimes even an old baseball bat, was his weapon of choice in hurting his mother. She took it all with no complaints just so long as her beloved son was left unharmed.

But even she had a limit as to how much she could bear before she snapped. All it took was a stab with a knife to end the misery. They ran, the boy and his mother, ran all the way to the other end of the country. They ran until she couldn't anymore and she stopped. Leaving the then eight-year old boy at the gates of one huge estate with a big house in it, she had disappeared out of the crying boy's sight. It was the last time he would ever see her.

Come morning, they found a cold, wet boy on the ground outside the gates. They asked for his name, where he came from. But all they got was silence. The kind old lady who worked in the kitchen took him in. He was given a place to stay in the workers' chambers. He was given food and drinks. He was given a job to do in that big estate. And last but not least, he was given a name. Tetsuya.

Tetsuya was an obedient servant boy. He did everything he was told to without complaining. The other servants all loved him because of how they were able to use him to get out of their own troublesome chores, without the knowledge of their employer. It wasn't like Tetsuya was about to say anything anyway. He never did. Tetsuya was, in fact, glad to be helping all these people who had more important things to do. That was how naïve he was, to believe everything that people told him.

Tetsuya soon became friends with the employer's only son, Seijuurou. But, of course, they didn't know about this. What rich family would want their son mixing with a poor, servant boy? This is the reason Seijuurou always came to play with Tetsuya secretly. Some servants knew about their friendship but they were kind enough to keep it a secret from the employers. Tetsuya and Seijuurou would play in the kitchen and the stables, where Seijuurou's parents would never see them. Sometimes, Seijuurou would wait outside the kitchen patiently for Tetsuya to finish all his errands so that they could sneak out together. Whenever he got tired of waiting, he would help Tetsuya to get the chore done so that they could leave to play faster. It became a routine for the two them.

It was a strange friendship, the one between Seijuurou and Tetsuya. Tetsuya, who never spoke a word, was surprised when this rich kid was so interested in being friends with him instead of playing with the other rich kids that usually came to visit him. Seijuurou had always been fascinated by the fact that Tetsuya never uttered a word no matter what he tried to get the bluenette to say something. Perhaps, that was the reason that made Seijuurou want to be friends with Tetsuya because Tetsuya couldn't see any other reasons for it. Maybe, he would get tired one day and stop being friends with him. But until a day like that came, Tetsuya was going to enjoy his companionship.

They grew up together, quite content with only each other for company. Seijuurou told Tetsuya of all his desires and dreams. Tetsuya learnt, that Seijuurou had aspirations to become a professional basketball player, but he was always worried that his father wouldn't allow him to. Seijuurou's father had always reminded him that he had certain responsibilities as a businessman's only son. One of it was to take over the family business after his father, something that Seijuurou would rather not do. Tetsuya couldn't do much to help him in the situation except support Seijuurou's dreams. Seijuurou didn't ask for more than that. He was glad to have at least one person who was on his side, to cheer him on. To share his joy when he brought home a trophy.

Things could never always be smooth sailing in life. There always came a time where things would change in a person's life. Whether it's for the better or for worse, no one knows. That time came in Tetsuya's life when Seijuurou was sent off to boarding school once he turned fourteen years old. Tetsuya was just twelve at the time they were separated. Seijuurou's father apparently thought, that Seijuurou was concentrating too much on sports and his academics were falling behind. The only solution; a boarding school a thousand miles away with an excellent academic track record. Tetsuya was devastated to lose the only friend he had but he knew, that Seijuurou was even more upset to leave home. For this reason, Tetsuya promised to himself to stay strong for the both of them while he was gone.

Many things happened in the four years that Seijuurou was gone. Seijuurou's father caught his wife cheating on him with a business partner. He filed for a divorce and his business took a toll with the troubles at work because of this affair. Tetsuya found out most of the details about the whole thing through the gossiping, that happened among the servants. Throughout the entire turmoil Tetsuya couldn't help but wonder how Seijuurou was doing all alone abroad. He must have heard of everything going on back home. It must have saddened him to be going through this alone. There was nothing more that Tetsuya wanted than to be there for Seijuurou. Instead, all he was able to do was to carry on with unimportant things. He still ran errands in the house. He still did his usual chores. Life went on as usual for Tetsuya.

Seijuurou came back a changed person after four years abroad. He no longer smiled. He no longer spoke to Tetsuya. He had turned into an arrogant person, who was rude to everyone except to his father. Seijuurou would put on a gentleman act in front of his father, only to treat the servants like trash when his father had his back turned. Tetsuya was treated no differently. _Like father, like son,_ Tetsuya figured as Seijuurou's father was never the kind employer to his workers anyway.

"What the hell is this? Do you expect me to eat this crap?!" Seijuurou would shout when Tetsuya brought him his breakfast to his room.

"I asked for a red tie, not the black one!" he would say when Tetsuya laid out his clothes for him to wear whenever he made official work trips with his father.

It simply broke Tetsuya's heart to watch Seijuurou behave this way. Not because of how he was being treated by this boy who used to be his friend. But because he understood the reason why Seijuurou was acting this way. He was hiding all his pain, all his worries, all his sufferings underneath this cruel mask that he was wearing. In just four years, he had lost his mother, a stable family and his dream of being a basketball player. What person would be able to walk away from all that without some form of a change in them? This was Seijuurou's way of dealing with it. And the worst part of it all was that he wouldn't let Tetsuya try and help him. But Tetsuya wouldn't let Seijuurou eat himself away with all the problems he had. He would never give up trying to reach out to Seijuurou even if it took the rest of his life.

Tetsuya loved him too much to let that happen.

Yes, somewhere along the lines, Tetsuya began to realize his love for this boy. It was only Seijuurou, that ever took the time to get to know the silent boy. Words were never really needed for Seijuurou to understand him. If Seijuurou was capable of doing that much for him, the least he would be able to do for him would be to save him from his problems, right? Seijuurou may never return his feelings, but Tetsuya would be happy knowing, that he helped Seijuurou have a happy life of his own.

-xxx-

It began with harsh words.

Seijuurou called him names and constantly criticized everything Tetsuya did. He was rude to all the servants but for some reason, he was extra rude to Tetsuya. Seijuurou went about the house every day, ridiculing everything Tetsuya did. After a while, Tetsuya got used to Seijuurou venting his frustration on him. Every word that Seijuurou said to hurt Tetsuya went straight to his heart, but he never ever showed just how hurt he was. _Akashi-kun will change soon once he is over his problems,_ this was what Tetsuya prayed for everyday.

But it didn't stop with words. It soon became physical.

One night, Seijuurou came back home so late, wasted and delirious. Tetsuya had been the one to open the door since he had been waiting up for Seijuurou to come home, worried sick of his whereabouts. When Tetsuya had tried to help him up the stairs and to his room, Seijuurou had pushed him down violently. He then kicked Tetsuya in his guts, repeatedly. Tetsuya who wasn't as strong as Seijuurou, couldn't do anything to stop him. He only laid there, receiving blow after blow wordlessly.

"Don't ever touch me, you low-life!" Seijuurou had spat at him before walking up the stairs, slipping countless times and grabbing hold of everything in reach for stability. Tetsuya was left lying on the floor, like a piece of garbage.

Tetsuya was a fool. He should have realized, that Seijuurou was a lost cause by then. But no, he still wouldn't give up on him. Tetsuya never stopped caring for Seijuurou. That wasn't the last time he was to be hurt physically by Seijuurou. No one really knew about the slaps and punches Tetsuya received behind the closed doors of his bedroom or even sometimes in the corridors, just because he did not get the right shirt that Seijuurou asked for, or because he forgot to add the extra spoon of sugar in his coffee.

Tetsuya cried himself to sleep every night silently, in the room he shared with a couple of other servants. He cried because Seijuurou hated him. He cried because he was of no use to anyone, like Seijuurou said. He cried because there was no one to treat his injuries a day, or to simply ask of his well-being. No one cared about the silent boy.

Just when Tetsuya was thinking it couldn't get any worse than the physical abuse, it did. Seijuurou began abusing him sexually.

On one rainy evening, almost a year after that night Seijuurou had first come home drunk and beaten him, Seijuurou had hosted a party for his college friends. His father had been outstation for several weeks now on some working trip. Seijuurou called over some of his 'friends' and had gotten wasted with them in the living room. The butler and the servants could do nothing to stop him. They were only able to watch as Seijuurou drank his life away.

Tetsuya and several other servant girls were put in charge of cleaning up after them. After one of the guests had barfed on the carpet, Seijuurou had called for someone to clean it up. Tetsuya was the one who had been sent with a mop and a pail in his hands to do the job. He ignored the drunk comments and catcalls he got from those annoying people.

"Your maid is so hot, Akashi." One of the creeps with dark blue hair had commented.

"Yeah, the things we could do with that cute lip of hers," another one with reached out to caress Tetsuya's face. Tetsuya flinched away from the hand, finishing his job quickly to leave the room.

"Get your hands of off him! Get out! NOW!" Seijuurou had bellowed at his drunk friends after that comment. Tetsuya saw a glimpse of hope finally after all this time. Seijuurou was not all gone. Here he was, defending Tetsuya's honor.

"You! My bedroom, now!" Seijuurou told Tetsuya as he left to climb up the stairs to his room. The other servants let the guests out and a servant girl took over Tetsuya's job immediately. Tetsuya had followed Seijuurou up the stairs, unsure of why he was being called to the room.

Tetsuya knocked the door to Seijuurou's bedroom, before turning the handle to open it. He peeked in to look for Seijuurou. Suddenly he felt a hand pull him into the room and slam the door shut. The next thing he knew, he was pinned up against the door by Seijuurou. Both his hands formed a cage around Tetsuya, that prevented him from escaping as Seijuurou breathed down his neck. Tetsuya turned away from his face as the foul smell of the alcohol Seijuurou had just consumed reached his nose.

"You liked it didn't you? You liked it when Daiki called you hot, didn't you?" Seijuurou asked. When Tetsuya didn't answer (as usual), he grabbed Tetsuya's face using his hand and forced him to face him.

"Answer me! You liked it when Kise said that he'd like to fuck you, didn't you?"

Tetsuya tried his best to shake his head despite the iron grip Seijuurou had on his jaws. He was feeling afraid of what Seijuurou might do next.

"Don't lie to me, you slut!" Seijuurou said, pushing Tetsuya's head back against the door. Pain shot through his head from the place where his head met the hard wood.

Tetsuya shook his head more vigorously to convince Seijuurou, that he was telling the truth. He never wanted to be touched by those filthy guys.

"You think you're so great. You're too good to talk to people, aren't you? No one ever deserves to hear your voice. No one ever deserves to touch you. That's what you think right?" Seijuurou let go of his face and that hand travelled down his chest and his stomach, stopping just above Tetsuya's crotch.

"Well, I don't think so. I think you're a fucking slut. I bet you even like being called that. I bet you enjoy it when people touch you here," Seijuurou said, his hand squeezing Tetsuya's member through his pants. Tetsuya whimpered in pain as Seijuurou's grip tightened.

Tetsuya tried pushing Seijuurou away with both his hands but the red head was just too strong.

"Stop fighting me you bitch. We both know you want this," Seijuurou breathed against Tetsuya's neck, as he palmed Tetsuya's member. Tetsuya felt his member hardening against his will under Seijuurou's hand.

"I knew it. I just knew that you're a slut," Seijuurou said and Tetsuya heard the smirk in his voice. Seijuurou's other hand ran up his side and to the back of his head. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Tetsuya's head back roughly, exposing his neck. Seijuurou bit down on every bit of skin he could reach.

Tetsuya started crying in pain and fear just as Seijuurou bit down a little too hard. Tetsuya felt the blood trickle down his neck.

"Get down on your knees," Seijuurou commanded, letting go of Tetsuya's crotch but the hand in his hair remained in its place. Tetsuya did as told, knowing what was coming.

"Go on, sluts like you know what to do!" Seijuurou said. Tetsuya begged with his eyes for Seijuurou to have mercy on him. He begged for Seijuurou to let him go but he showed no signs of relenting.

"Hurry up!" Seijuurou said, pulling harshly on Tetsuya's hair. Tetsuya reached to the back of his head to release the pain, but Seijuurou caught the hand and pushed it towards his own crotch. Tetsuya looked at the growing bulge in front of him. Having no choice but to obey, Tetsuya reached for Seijuurou's belt. Tears did not stop flowing from his eyes as he unbuckled Seijuurou's belt and unzipped the pants as slowly as possible.

But there was no escaping the inevitable. Seeing how Tetsuya was purposely taking his own time with his pants, Seijuurou quickly pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift motion using the hand that was not holding Tetsuya's head. He then used the hand to stroke his own length as it grew in size before Tetsuya's very eyes.

"Let's put that mouth of yours to good use now shall we?" Seijuurou asked heartlessly, as he forced his length into Tetsuya's mouth. Tetsuya coughed and choked with the sudden intrusion in his mouth but Seijuurou's grip on the back of his head did not let him move away. He pushed further and further in to Tetsuya's mouth until his entire length was inside the bluenette's mouth. Seijuurou then began thrusting into his mouth, roughly. Tetsuya could only cry helplessly as he was violated in this manner.

"Fuck! That feels so good….," Seijuurou groaned in pleasure, the rhythm of his thrusting only getting faster and faster. He continued this way, totally ignoring Tetsuya's pitiful cries of agony.

He finally climaxed inside Tetsuya's mouth, his seed shooting down Tetsuya's throat causing him to gag on reflex. Seijuurou removed his length from Tetsuya's mouth, fully sated. Tetsuya was on all fours, coughing to get rid of the cum in his throat.

Seijuurou's hand pulled him to his feet by the hair once again. Seijuurou was breathing heavily onto Tetsuya's face, his breath still stinking of alcohol.

"This will be our little secret. Just know, that if anyone finds out about this, well, no one will believe you anyway. It's the servant boy's words against the employer's son's,"

Tetsuya looked at him in fear and disgust. Where had his Seijuurou gone? Who was this monster in Seijuurou's disguise?

"One more thing, you will come to my room whenever I call for you. We're not done here! You understand?" Seijuurou asked, threateningly.

Tetsuya nodded vigorously.

"Good! Now, leave!" Seijuurou said, as he opened the door and pushed Tetsuya out onto the floor. He then slammed the door shut in his face, leaving Tetsuya to crawl up into a corner of the corridor. He took his time to collect himself there before he had to go face the other servants. He would have to put on act like everything was alright even though things were far from it. But no one cared anyway. No one ever bothered about the silent boy.

-xxx-

The sexual abuses never stopped after that night.

During the day, Seijuurou would go around like he was the most perfect son a father could have. Seijuurou was about to graduate from college in a few weeks time. He had totally given up on his dreams of becoming a basketball player by now and he did everything his father told him to. He never spoke to his mother anymore and the business partner that she got married to, was no longer Seijuurou's father's business partner. The whole court ordeal to split the business had taken a huge toll on the company's profits and they were struggling with their debts. There were even talks of getting Seijuurou married to business mogul's daughters to get in some financial aid to save the company. All in all, Seijuurou was busy being a perfect son during the day.

But at night, it was a totally different story. The number of times he called for Tetsuya had only increased over the time. It had gotten to a point where Tetsuya had gone numb to feelings. It was all robotic. No emotions, no pains. It was purely physical. Tetsuya would go to Seijuurou's room whenever he was called for and give him a blowjob, sometimes even more than once. The next morning they would both pretend like nothing happened between them. Questions were raised as to what the employer's son wanted with a servant boy in the middle of almost every night, but they knew better than to challenge Seijuurou. Not once did anyone ask Tetsuya if he was alright or if he was being ill-treated. Tetsuya didn't expect anyone to ask anyway.

Even amidst all these filthy things he was forced to do for Seijuurou, one thing always surprised Tetsuya. Seijuurou had never once raped Tetsuya.

He could have if he wanted to. All he would have to do is to pin Tetsuya down on the bed and have his way. Tetsuya was not strong enough to fight him off. Seijuurou could have easily taken him….

But he didn't. This was the thing that both confused and surprised Tetsuya at the same time. Seijuurou called him all kinds of names when Tetsuya was blowing him. He would touch Tetsuya in all the places that made him uncomfortable. Seijuurou would even use brute force on him sometimes when Tetsuya refused to cooperate well. But more often than not, Seijuurou would end their sessions with a passionate kiss. It began with an experimental kiss but as the days went by, the kisses got longer and deeper. More intimate. Sometimes Tetsuya felt like they spent more time kissing on the bed rather than Tetsuya doing Seijuurou sexual favors.

Then again, Seijuurou would always go back to his indifferent self the next morning. It puzzled Tetsuya to no end but he did not let himself get his hopes up too high. He had been let down too many times in the past, hoping for Seijuurou to change. Tetsuya understood now, that if Seijuurou hadn't changed by now, he never will. But that didn't mean he couldn't pray for him to everyday, right?

Things continued the same way until one day, it took a turn for the worse, yet again. Seijuurou's father announced to everyone in the house, that Seijuurou was about to be married off to the daughter of a multi-million dollar company's CEO. This was apparently news to Seijuurou as well, seeing the way he had reacted that day. The boy who never once raised his voice in front of his father, shouted at his father for the first time that day.

"You took my dreams away from me! And now you want to dictate whom I should live with? What more can you take away from me, father?"

"I'm doing this for your own good! Seijuurou, listen to me! Don't walk away while I'm speaking!" his father shouted at Seijuurou who ignored his calls as he stormed out of the house. He got into his car and drove away angrily. Seijuurou's father immediately sent a few men after him in other cars.

For the first time in years, Tetsuya saw Seijuurou reveal his thoughts and feelings to his father.

Seijuurou didn't return even after hours of him waiting. Tetsuya finally got tired of sitting at the window sill of his room that overlooked the front of the house, awaiting any signs of Seijuurou's car. He finally went to sleep in his place in the corner of the room, thinking that he could see Seijuurou in the morning. He fell into a restless sleep.

He didn't sleep for too long, though. He was awakened by the loud sound of his room door being flung open just minutes after he went to sleep. It was Seijuurou, standing at the door. He looked drunk and tired.

"You two, get out! Now!" Seijuurou shouted at the other two servants who slept in the same room with Tetsuya. Something was not right. He could feel it in his bones that something bad was about to happen. Tetsuya must get out of the room. He quickly got up and tried to follow the other two servants, who were scrambling out of the room with their comforters and pillows in hand.

"No, you stay!" Seijuurou said, pulling Tetsuya back into the room roughly. He closed the door after the servants and locked it.

Tetsuya looked around the room for anything he could use to defend himself because he was sure that he was about to be beaten up. But sadly the room was empty besides the wardrobe and the comforter he slept on. Tetsuya backed away from Seijuurou as he stepped towards him.

"This is all your fucking fault!" Seijuurou said, reaching for Tetsuya's hair and pushing him towards the opposite wall. Tetsuya barely broke the impact with his hands.

"Why weren't you born a girl?" Seijuurou asked angrily, tugging his hair again and pulling him to his feet. He punched Tetsuya in his guts once, causing him to bend over clutching his stomach in pain.

"Or at least, why weren't you born rich?" Seijuurou pushed him towards another wall and this time, Tetsuya was not quick enough to break the impact. His head took the full force of the hit and he slid down the wall, feeling light headed. Something wet started dripping down from the back of his head, down to his shirt.

Tetsuya watched with half lidded eyes as Seijuurou removed his clothes. Everything that happened after was a blur to him. He vaguely remembered Seijuurou undressing him and pushing him down flat onto his own comforter. His hair felt sticky with some liquid but he couldn't summon the energy to raise his hands to check.

It felt like he was in a dream. Seijuurou kissed him. Or more like bit him. Everywhere-lips, face, neck, chest. He took one of his nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the bud once before he grazed his teeth against the delicate skin and Tetsuya remembered feeling a warm sensation going straight down to his groin at the ministration.

Before he knew what was going on, Tetsuya had been flipped over so that he was lying on his front. From there on Tetsuya had to depend on his other senses to tell him what was going on as he was not able to see Seijuurou anymore.

Seijuurou spread his legs apart, positioning himself between his legs. Tetsuya couldn't help but smile humorlessly to himself. Just a few weeks ago, he had mused on how Seijuurou never once raped him. Well, he was about to do it now. Tetsuya was getting what he 'wished' for, isn't he?

"I fucking hate you, Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya felt something hard prod his ass hole. The very next second, a pain shot up his lower back that brought him out of whatever kind of high he was in just now. It felt like something was ripping him apart from the inside out.

He arched his back, his mouth open in a silent scream of agony. Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Seijuurou's mouth was hovering over Tetsuya's shoulders, breathing hot air over it. Seijuurou remained still as he licked Tetsuya's earlobe, taking it into his mouth to nibble on lightly. The pain was killing Tetsuya and yet, here he was enjoying this little soothing action from Seijuurou. Perhaps, he was a slut like Seijuurou said. Why else would he enjoy any part of this rape?

Seijuurou began to thrust into Tetsuya then. The pain multiplied tenfold, as Tetsuya felt like his insides were all about to start bleeding from the dry friction. His unused canal felt like it had been set on fire with every push of Seijuurou's cock into him. Seijuurou, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying this, judging by his grunts of pleasure. Tetsuya just wanted for this to end soon before it ended him.

Seijuurou was soon driving into Tetsuya mercilessly, without much rhythm and only the need for release. Tetsuya didn't know how much of this he could take some more.

"Fuck, Tetsuya!" Seijuurou cursed as he finally found his release. The warm liquid shooting into his canal left Tetsuya feeling a little relieved as it not only soothed the heat he was feeling from the friction, but also acted as lubricant so that it didn't hurt as much when Seijuurou removed his length from his ass. He didn't remember much of what happened later as he fell into a deep, deep slumber.

The next morning (or mid-day) Tetsuya woke up with a splitting pain down his back and an incessant pounding sensation in his head. When he reached to touch his forehead, there was a bandage there. Tetsuya looked to his side and there were some bottles of medications. He was still naked under the comforters, the smell of sex and the blood on the sheets the only proof of last night's events.

And Tetsuya cried. It was all he could do. He felt filthy and used. The boy that he cared for so much had taken his virginity away from him, forcefully. Tetsuya had always imagined his first time to be sweet and full of love.

Instead, he had been raped of his virginity until he started bleeding. Of all the things Seijuurou had done to Tetsuya, he couldn't help but think that this was the worst ever. His first time had been with the right person, just in the wrong way.

Why couldn't Seijuurou just admit to loving him and love him the right way? Is that too much to ask for as a servant boy? Perhaps, it was…

-xxx-

Seijuurou got married to a girl named Satsuki. She was very beautiful and she was rich. But that was all Tetsuya knew of her. He did not attend the wedding that took place in a huge chapel downtown, the servants were not invited.

While Seijuurou was standing at the altar, taking his vows to love and cherish this girl for the rest of his life, Tetsuya had been in his room, wiping away his tears desperately. He chastised himself for crying for a man who never loved him in the first place. He felt pathetic for ever hoping for Seijuurou to like him. Servants were never meant to ask for things that were beyond their standards, and Tetsuya was getting his punishment for his wishful thinking.

Why did he love the man anyway? All he had done to Tetsuya was hurt and humiliate him. Sure, he had been loving and caring once, but that was a long time ago when they were both still innocent as children. Seijuurou had only ever given him sufferings and never once the joy of being loved. Then, why? Why did Tetsuya keep going back to him?

Why did Tetsuya still get down on his knees to pleasure the man, despite the fact that he was now a married man?

Why did Tetsuya stand there quietly while he was beaten up every time Seijuurou had a disagreement with his wife (which was quite often)?

It was his foolish love for the other.

Life made him silent. Love made him blind.

Seijuurou's secret rendezvous with Tetsuya at night didn't stay a secret from his wife for long. She knew everything.

Tetsuya could tell by the way she looked at him. He could tell that she despised him. She did not acknowledge it out loud to Seijuurou, though. Instead, she took to humiliating him in front of Seijuurou to subtly get in the hint to her husband that she knew of their affairs, and that she wanted them to stop. But Seijuurou did not seem to be getting the hint. That, or he didn't want to stop his affair despite having been caught.

"Get us more champagne!" she commanded to Tetsuya, in her loud, obnoxious voice.

They were having a dinner party with a few of their business colleagues. They had all gotten dressed up formally.

Even the servants who were to be serving the guests were given a uniform, the one that Tetsuya was wearing now.

Everything had to be perfect, Satsuki had said that evening to the servants, her eyes particularly fixed on Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hurried to the kitchen to get a new bottle of champagne. He ran back to the dining room, bottle in one hand so as to not upset his employer. He already had enough troubles with her as it is. But whenever Tetsuya meant to do something properly, things were always bound to go wrong. And that was exactly what happened next.

Satsuki put a foot out just as Tetsuya passed her at the table to serve another guest, causing him to trip over and drop the bottle as he himself fell to the ground.

"You fool! Do you know how expensive that bottle is?!" she shouted at him. All the chattering at the table stopped, as they turned to look at what the commotion was. Tetsuya looked up at her apologetically, although he knew she did this on purpose to embarrass him. To show him that he was never going to be good enough for Seijuurou.

Making sure that Seijuurou and the other guests were watching, she took her glass of water and poured it over him.

"That'll teach you for being so clumsy. We ought to have you fired for being so useless! You're lucky to have kind employers like us," she said, disdainfully.

Tetsuya need not glance in Seijuurou's direction to see his apathetic expression, he could imagine it in his mind. He didn't care what happened to Tetsuya. He only ever needed Tetsuya to satisfy his needs and to relieve his stress at night. Whatever else that happened to him, was not of his concerns.

That night, Seijuurou came to visit him in his servant chamber that he now had for himself for Seijuurou's convenience.

No one dared question the employer's reasons for giving him a separate room but everyone had an idea of what it was for. Tetsuya was reminded of the night he had been raped (it had only happened that once; Seijuurou went back to only oral sex with Tetsuya after that, for some odd reason) when he saw Seijuurou stumble into the room in his drunken state. He had a bottle of cheap liquor in his hand. His tie had been pulled off and his shirt all wrinkled up.

"You! Why don't you ever say anything? Don't you have any pride to defend yourself?!" he asked, from his place at the door. He didn't take another step towards Tetsuya after he flung the door open. Tetsuya pulled his comforter to his chest in a pathetic attempt of protecting himself.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot! You're just a fucking slut. A shameless, filthy whore! You disgust me!"

Seijuurou had left the room after shouting a few more vulgar obscenities to Tetsuya. Tetsuya had closed his ears to shield himself from hearing those hurtful words. But even that wasn't enough to stop the breaking of his heart.

If there was one thing he had learned from his mother, it was to take it all without saying a word. And that was exactly what he did.

-xxx-

If there was any other thing that he had learned from his mother, it was to know when to say enough is enough.

That time came for Tetsuya on one morning that he had been told to bring up Seijuurou and Satsuki's laundry to their room. He had carried the folded clothes as ordered, being careful not to get it wrinkled. When he had entered the room, he had seen Seijuurou at his working desk doing some paper works while Satsuki had been making their bed.

Seijuurou looked up at the sound of the door opening and when his eyes fell on Tetsuya, he stopped doing whatever he was doing. Satsuki saw this momentary distraction and immediately came up to Tetsuya to grab the laundry away from him. Eager to humiliate him in front of Seijuurou, she looked through the clothes to find some fault to blame Tetsuya for. Her eyes lit up when she found what she was looking.

"What the hell is this? I specifically mentioned for my white dress to be washed separately!" she shouted at him, pointing to a small smudge of red on her white dress. Tetsuya looked at her blankly as if to say that it was not his fault because he had not been the one who washed the clothes.

"You dare to stand there and not answer me, you insolent servant!" she said as she slapped Tetsuya. The force of it had him falling backwards. Tetsuya saw Seijuurou look at this happen with not much expression on his face.

He had had enough of this. He had enough of being punished for something that was not his fault. He had enough of Seijuurou being indifferent to him, although he knew that it was his fault Tetsuya was being treated this way by his wife. It was one thing to be used by Seijuurou (Tetsuya loved the man enough to put up with it) but he had no business with this woman to keep being treated this way.

Tetsuya got to his feet and pushed Satsuki back. She fell onto her backside and looked up at Tetsuya in shock. She scrambled to her feet, dropping the laundry onto the floor. She reached for his collar. Tetsuya just let her as he glared back at her angrily. He didn't care what happened of him next. He can be fired and kicked out of this house, for all he cared. Tetsuya had had enough of this.

"You fu-"

"Get your hands off of him, Satsuki!" Seijuurou bellowed at her. Both Tetsuya and Satsuki looked at him in surprise. What was he doing?

Seijuurou approached the two of them and pulled Satsuki's hand off of his shirt forcefully. He placed an arm around Tetsuya's waist protectively. Tetsuya's heart raced at the gesture.

Was this a dream? Seijuurou can't really be defending him in front of his wife, right?

"What the hell are you doing, Seijuurou-kun?" she asked, obviously enraged.

"I am doing something that I should have done a long time ago," Seijuurou said. The words were meant to answer Satsuki's question, but the meaning was meant for Tetsuya alone. Seijuurou looked at him meaningfully; his eyes soft and full of care. Something that Tetsuya had longed to see in all these years he had endured the abuse. Tetsuya felt Seijuurou take his hand into his own. He looked down at their intertwined fingers, tears of joy flooding his eyes. He never thought he would see this day come.

"Seijuurou-kun, you're making a huge mistake! You and your father will be hearing from my father!" her words fell to deaf ears, as the two became lost in each other's eyes. Knowing that there was no point in shouting at Seijuurou anymore, Satsuki left the room, slamming the door on her way out.

Seijuurou walked Tetsuya over to the bed. He made him sit on it as he went to lock the room door. Seijuurou then returned to where Tetsuya was sitting. To Tetsuya's surprise, Seijuurou kneeled on the floor in front of him. He took both of Tetsuya's hands in his and opened it to see his calloused palms from all the housework he had done over the years. Tetsuya couldn't see his face as he had it bowed over his hands. Something wet fell onto his palm.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya..." Seijuurou whispered, his voice breaking. "I was a monster. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I deserve to lay at your feet, begging you for your forgiveness for the rest of my life. I can't even be compared to anything in you," Seijuurou continued in a soft, soft voice. The vulnerability of it broke Tetsuya's heart. Never had he seen the man so weak and broken.

More tears fell on his palm.

Tetsuya pulled a hand out of his grip to pull Seijuurou's face up so that he could see him. He regretted doing it as soon as he saw Seijuurou's eyes. All the sorrow, all the pain he had kept bottled up for all these years were in his eyes right now and it simply tore Tetsuya's soul apart to see him like that.

"These hands. They were the ones that marred this beauty. They deserve to be damned. I deserve to burn in hell!"

Seijuurou said with guilt overpowering his every other emotion. Tetsuya couldn't bear to hear any more of these words. So he silenced Seijuurou the only way he knew how.

He kissed Seijuurou. He poured as much love as he could into that single action. He had to show Seijuurou just how much he loved him. And as their lips began to move in harmony, Tetsuya was sure that Seijuurou could feel his heart.

"No, Tetsuya. I don't deserve you. You're an angel that has been dirtied by these filthy hands of mine for far too long. I can't do it anymore," Seijuurou said, after he pushed Tetsuya back slightly to break the contact between their lips.

Tetsuya placed a finger on his lips to shut him up. He moved back and pulled Seijuurou along with him so that he was hovering over Tetsuya on the bed. Tetsuya traced his fingers all over Seijuurou's face, making a memory of how his features felt under his fingers. Seijuurou stared down at him, the guilt he was feeling so obvious in his eyes.

"I love you, Tetsuya. I always have and I always will," Seijuurou said, his tears never stopping. Tetsuya smiled up at him, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

Seijuurou loved him. Just like he loved the former. He was not the only one who felt that way about the other. The knowledge of this made Tetsuya feel light, problem-free. All his worries were erased. All the bad memories of Seijuurou's abuse, deleted. There was only love now. The pure, unadulterated love that they shared as children, only more magnified in its power now.

Tetsuya pulled Seijuurou down for another kiss and this time Seijuurou did not break away. He kissed passionately, still remembering to be gentle with Tetsuya. And as their tongues finally came out of their lairs to meet halfway, all inhibitions that neither of them was feeling were forgotten. In that moment, two hearts that beat at different rhythms, became one. Two souls that were brought together by cruel fate, fused as one and the same. Their passion and need for each other drove away all their problems from their minds.

They made love for hours that day. Truly made love. It was more emotional than physical. Their tears mixed between them and eventually dried off. Their saliva mingled as they shared deep kisses. Tetsuya finally felt the joy of having Seijuurou inside him, their bodies moving as one, forming an erotic melody that was only theirs to hear.

The simple touches between them were more intimate than anything else they had ever felt.

Tetsuya was happy for the first time in a long time, as he lay there on Seijuurou's chest spent and naked, slicked skin against skin. Seijuurou did not stop placing feather-light kisses on Tetsuya's knuckles and palms and his hair. Tetsuya smiled, feeling content with just lying like this with Seijuurou.

"I wish death would claim my life right now while I'm still in this blissful heaven of your presence. I wish I didn't ever have to leave this bed because all that awaits me outside is more pain. I wish I could stay here in your embrace, where I am protected from the hell I call my life," Seijuurou mused out loud.

Tetsuya understood what he meant as he felt the same way. If he were to die in this blissful state, that would be his redemption for all his sufferings. All he ever needed was Seijuurou. Nothing else mattered when Seijuurou was by his side. It was obvious Seijuurou felt the same way about him too. Then, why not?

Why not end this misery?

-xxx-

Tetsuya knocked on the door to Seijuurou's study before opening the door. Seijuurou looked up and smiled brightly when he saw that it was Tetsuya.

"Come in, babe,"

Tetsuya blushed at the affectionate name. He walked into the room and placed the tray he was carrying in front of Seijuurou. Seijuurou looked at the things on the tray and backed up at Tetsuya, his smile never faltering once. He reached over for the tray and pulled it closer. He uncapped the small vial on the tray and emptied it half and half into each glass of orange juice on the tray.

"Come over here, Tetsuya," Seijuurou called him. Tetsuya walked to the other side of the table, where Seijuurou was sitting on his office chair. Seijuurou gestured for Tetsuya to sit on his lap and Tetsuya did as told, wrapping an arm around Seijuurou's neck.

Seijuurou reached for one of the glasses and passed it to Tetsuya. He took the other in his hand too.

"Ready?" Seijuurou asked him and Tetsuya nodded. He had never been more prepared for anything in his life. With a clink of the glasses, both Seijuurou and Tetsuya emptied the juice that would finally set them free.

It didn't taste anything out of the ordinary. It was just orange juice. They placed the empty glasses on the table and sat there looking into each other's eyes.

Seijuurou wrapped his arms around Tetsuya's waist, pulling him close to trail kisses along Tetsuya's jaw line. Tetsuya softly giggled at the ticklish sensation.

"Do you like that?" Seijuurou whispered into his neck, as though not to shatter the peace that had settled around them. Tetsuya nodded once and Seijuurou continued placing the same soft kisses down the side of his neck, causing Tetsuya to giggle some more.

"Akashi-kun, I to-" the door swung open and Satsuki walked in with her father and Seijuurou's father in tow. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw the position Tetsuya and Seijuurou were in. They made no move to change their positions despite the angry looks of the other three. Tetsuya and Seijuurou just shared a look that spoke of the secret only they both knew.

"Father, you see what I mean? They're brave enough to be doing it in front of you. This is..." her voice droned on and on. But her words were barely registering in Tetsuya and Seijuurou's minds. Tetsuya began feeling light-headed and by the looks of Seijuurou's expression, he must have been feeling the same.

"Seijuurou, what the hell is this? His father bellowed at him. Seijuurou smiled weakly at Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, did you hear anything? My ears hurt…." he said with a smirk on his face, his words slurring.

Seijuurou was able to be funny even in this kind of a situation. Tetsuya shook his head, playing along with Seijuurou. He used a hand to cover Seijuurou's ear, as though to protect him from the noises. He lowered his head close to Seijuurou's other ear.

"Akashi-kun..." Tetsuya's voice came out in a raspy whisper from the lack of use over the years. Only Seijuurou heard it but he was far too weak by now to come up with a proper verbal response. Instead, he nodded weakly, looking straight into Tetsuya's eyes to show that he was listening.

"I love you…."


End file.
